Friends Forever, Enemies Never
by teenage-romance-x0x
Summary: Hogwarts over, Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny have decided to live together. But with that comes relationships, and before long, they are paired up. What will happen to their friendship? Read and Review.
1. Blinding truth

**Friends forever, Enemies Never**

**Chapter One**

**Hermione sat up from her bed, and looked around. Three am, and she couldn't sleep. So many things on her mind, like Harry, and Ron. And, living on her own. Seventeen years old, and had so many things she needed to get sorted out, and she didn't need more on her plate right now. Especially to choose between Ron or Harry. She has always been together with Ron more than Harry, because she found Harry to be more like a brother than a boyfriend, and she didn't have time for one anyway.**

**She stood up, and looked in the mirror. Her curly hair was more messy than you could ever think of, and her makeup from last night was all messed up, and she felt as bad as she looked. She lived in the same house as Ginny, Harry and Ron. It was the perfect team, just not as perfect as it could be. She wished she lived alone, seeing as Harry and Ron were constantly arguing over meals, and vacations, which reminded her, that she needed a vacation all to herself one day. **

**She decided to go downstairs, and drink a bit of warm milk. It worked before, why not now? As she walked down the stairs, she saw someone's shadow through the stairs. She grabbed her wand from her bathrobe, and walked downstairs, carefully, making sure not to make noise, as much as she could. The kitchen was what she was looking at through the stairs. It was the only room that was in perfect view. Then, looking closer, she saw it was Ron. **

**"Ron!" Hermione whispered, through the front door of the kitchen. **

**"Ahh!" Ron said, practically screaming. "What are you doing here, at this time?"**

**" I should ask you the same thing. After all, you were here for longer than I was." **

**"I couldn't sleep. I have been having trouble sleeping lately. I was just going to get something to eat, then hopefully go back to sleeping." Ron said, taking milk out of the fridge, then going to the cupboard beside it, and taking out chocolate milk mix. **

**"Can you make me one too? I can't sleep." Hermione said, getting two glasses out from the farthest cupboard.**

**"I guess. Since your the one getting the glasses." **

**"Ron, how come you can't sleep lately?" Hermione asked. **

**Ron couldn't answer that. Hermione knew very well why he couldn't sleep. She knew because she was the reason. She didn't need to ask him anything. **

**"Ok, I guess I know. But, Ron, you have to know that I am not choosing from a hat. And, this isn't like that American show, The Bachelorette". **

**"I know that. Wait. What is that show?" Ron said, looking with a confused look on his face. **

**"Its a show, where this girl chooses from a range of guys which one she wants to marry, just by what they do. It's stereotypical." **

**"You know that Harry can offer you fame. It's like me offering an old ratty shoe, next to a boat."**

**"Ron, the only thing you failed to notice, since we all moved in together, is that I don't care how much he offers me. I care about the little things, the things that some people don't know, what people think of as "unnoticable minorities". **

**"Well, I can't offer anything."**

**"Ron. Do I have to draw you a picture?"**

**"A picture? Of what? And, why do you want to draw a picture?"**

**"I am not going to draw you a picture. I was just asking you: 'Do I need to say it anymore clearer'?" **

**Hermione became a little angry. But, she knew why. It also happened to still be around 4 am, and she understood the confusion coming from Ron.**

**"Ok, ok. Sorry. I guess you're getting mad at me. I am going to go now."**

**"Ok, see you in the morning." She gave him a hug. "Try to sleep, okay?"**

**"How can I?"**

**And, with that, he left. **


	2. Love Is In The Air

Friends forever, Enemies Never

Chapter Two

The next day, Hermione woke up in her bed. _I thought I stayed up all night.._she thought. It couldn't be possible. The last time she remembered, she was inside the kitchen, with Ron. What happened? She got up once again, and got dressed this time. Wearing normal jeans, an old shirt, and a big sweater, she walked downstairs, and just before she got off the stairs, she saw Ginny and Harry kissing. _Ginny and Harry? How long has this been going on?? Well, Ginny and Ron would just be wrong. Maybe it's right. Maybe I am supposed to be with Ron instead. He has been the only one willing to talk to me lately anyway._

Making sure not to make noise, she tiptoed back up the stairs, and back into her room. Then, she went into Ron's room, and watched him sleep. He had half the covers on him, covering the bottom half of him, and an old Quidditch shirt on. It was a little small, and you could see his stomach. _Gosh, he has a nice stomach. _Then, Ron slowly opened his eyes.

"Huh..Herm? Is that you?" he asked, rubbing his eyes, and sitting up.

"Umm..yeah. Sorry. I'm gonna go now. I was going to say 'Good Morning' to you, but you weren't up. So, I turned to leave, and you woke up."

"Stay. If you want though. I'm not forcing you." Ron said, patting the end of his bed, hoping she would sit down. She did.

"Ok, I guess I could. I wanted to talk to you."

"How come? I mean, Harry is up, you can talk to him."

"I know he's up, Ron. I saw him with Ginny." Hermione said, looking sad.

"Good. Why don't you join the conversation then?" Ron said, looking annoyed.

"Ron! I can't join the conversation! Kissing! Harry! Ginny! Kissing! You get it?! They were kissing!!" Hermione said, with tears in her eyes.

"Herm, relax, okay? Look at me. Look in my eyes. Tell me the truth. Do you like me?" Ron said, looking in her eyes, with a serious expression on his face.

Hermione didn't say a thing. She started to cry. She didn't want to tell him anything. She just kissed him. And, he kissed back. She pulled back, and smiled, with tears in her eyes. But, they weren't sad tears, they were happy ones.

"Ron, please tell me. How come? Do you love me?" Hermione said, looking at him.

"Hermione. There's nothing more in the world than having you with me. When you're sad, I'm sad. I want to talk to you, to hold you, to be with you. My skies are rainbow-filled, and there's no snow. I love you. And, in those days when you think that you have the worst hair, and you haven't showered yet, and you think you look horrible, in my eyes, your the most beautiful thing I ever seen. You're natural, and I love that."

"Oh Ron!" Hermione whispered, kissing him again, holding his head, and him putting his hands on her waist. "I love you, and I knew I always have."


	3. Chapter 3

Friends forever, Enemies Never

Chapter Three

Meanwhile, Ginny and Harry were in the kitchen, talking together, sitting at the kitchen table. Ginny was still in her pajamas, and Harry was dressed, with jeans and a long sleeved shirt.

"What did we do?" Ginny said, looking at the clock on the wall.

"Ginny, did that mean anything?" Harry asked.

"I don't know what it meant. Did it mean anything to you?" Ginny asked, her face was flushed when he spoke.

"No."

Ginny left the room. She thought it meant something to him. But, he was more concerned about Hermione then Ginny.


	4. Chapter 4

Friends Forever, Enemies Never

Chapter Four

Hermione walked downstairs with Ron, hand in hand, and saw Ginny crying.

"Hey, what's up?" Hermione said.

"Nothing, snif it's snif not snif important snif!" Ginny said, crying.

"Something is wrong. Can you tell me?" Hermione said, sitting beside her, and waving Ron away.

"Herm, I feel really bad. I asked Harry if he liked me after we kissed, and he doesn't."

"Oh GInny! That's not fair!"

"Well, he loves you."

Hermione was in trouble. She thought that Harry was into Ginny, but he still likes her. Well, her and Ron were a better couple, and she knew that. Harry never offered her anything special, maybe something that's valuable, but not something that's special. Something that doesn't cost a thing. Ron offers her that, and Harry has to understand.

"He doesn't love me for me. He loves me for what I can offer. He would love you too if you bought him something, or offered him something special that you treasure, and you know what that means." Hermione said, pointing downwards. She didn't even have to point anywhere. Ginny knew very well. But, Harry meant a lot to her, so she was willing to sacrifice anything.

"Ok. He's in the kitchen. You can talk to him now." Hermione said. We'll be in the living room. I'll keep an eye for you, if you want me to."

"I don't mind." Ginny said, walking away. "Thanks Herm."

Ginny walked into the kitchen, and started to talk to Harry. Ron came back with the sign of Hermione, and they both walked into the living room.


	5. Chapter 5

Friends Forever, Enemies Never

Chapter Five

Ginny walked into the door, and Harry turned around.

"I'm sorry, Ginny. I really am. I didn't mean to hurt you." Harry said, walking towards her, and giving her a hug.

"You're sorry? How come? Everything's fine!" Ginny said, with a big smile on her face.

"Ginny, to make it worth your while, I have supper reservations at The Tea Cup tonight. You want to go?" Harry asked, with her charming smile.

"I guess. Don't expect me to forget what you said though." Ginny said, holding her hand up to his face, her middle finger pressed on his cheek. "After dinner, I might change your mind."

"Change my mind? Like, who I like choice, or my change of thought for supper?" Harry asked, wondering.

"Maybe who you like..."

Ginny passed by him, rubbing her body against him. He shivered. She smiled. There's going to be a change in his plans, boy.

Meanwhile...

Hermione sat on the couch, and took Ron's hand, and signaled him to sit beside her.

"So..how long did you like me for?" Hermione asked. She smiled, and held his hand.

Without hesitation, he responded. " It was love at first sight for me. The minute you walked in that train cabin, I saw you, and I was like: 'Wow..who is she?' And, the time you held my hand, I loved it. I loved you. I wanted you to hold my hand."

Hermione kissed him as gently as possible on the lips. Ron blushed.

Life so far was great. They had a good morning.


	6. Chapter 6

Friends Forever, Enemies Never

Chapter Six

It was getting to be around 8 pm, and Ginny, Hermione, Harry and Ron we sitting on the couch. Ginny and Harry came back from their dinner, and Ron and Hermione made a small dinner for the two of them. It was fun, yet relaxing. Ginny was around Harry's arm, and Hermione head was on Ron's lap. The couch was long, and comfortable. It was in front of the big fireplace, where the roaring fire was happily simmering. The "double date" were safely snug.


End file.
